The Phantom Returns
by Bar 96
Summary: Post POTO.I don't own POTO.  The Phantom has his eye on a new cours girl and decides to give love another try. I suck at summarys and i dont know why its rated T but it is. Erik/OC CHAPTER 9 EDITED!
1. The Meeting

Three years after the incident of the Phantom of the Opera the Opera Populaire was re-opened by Monsieur Fimenir and M. Andre. The original cast of the Populaire had been scared off by the Phantom all but Madam Giry and little Meg.

The debut performance was to be 'Hanibal' and the opening onthe anniversary of the patron and his wife, Raoul and Christine de Chagny, they were holding a Masquerade Ball in celebration of their anniversary and the grand opening. All were invited including a small cours girl named Misty. Little be known to her but this was to be the start of her grand adventure.

Madam De Chagny entered the ball room to the floodingof singing from the party goers, "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade."

"Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you."

A new voice joined but none noticed except for Misty and Christine, Both girls looked up as a tall handsome man entered. He wore a plain black mask that hid most of his face, his straw blond hair was combed back, he wore a long black cape over his evening close and his green eyes darted around the room momentarily meeting Christines', whose locked with is. No one heard what she said next, not even Raoul.

"It's _Him._"

The Phantoms' eyes moved about until they fell upon the small form of Misty. She had soft golden-brow curls that fell in front of her shoulders and to the middle of her shoulder blades, she had Blue eyes, her skin was a tanned pale color. She was a curious girl not easily frightened. She had worked her whole life, sense she was five, trying to become an Opera star. This twenty year old girls heart was heavy from the many things she had seen and done. The Phantoms' eyes swept over her her simple Garnett and Black dress, her white half mask, her hair brushed to the left side covering the unmasked side of her face, and her black cloak with the hood pulled up over her head.

Once the Phantom had heard her in her dressing room singing and had followed her voice and ever sence he had watched over her, sang to her, protected her and even fallen in love with her, he had utterly forgotten Christine this lovely Angle had lifted him from his the shattered pieces of his heart and he had begun to find a new desire, he would not mess up and lose her this time.

He gently shashayed over the Misty, as she watched the couples, dance over the ball room floor, from her perch on the bottom of the stairs, wishing to join them, until he stood over her.

"Good evening Monsieur." Misty greeted.

"Good evening Mademoiselle, would you care to join me in a dance?" The Phantom asked as he bowed and offered his hand.

"Yes Monsieur." Misty took his hand and stood.

For hours they danced and talked and laughed but at 11:30pm thirty minuets before it was time for the party goers to remove their masks the Phantom pulled Misty to the side.

"Mademoiselle I must be off now but keep this to remember me by." He pressed into her hand a small leather chain with a red rose pendent in the center of the rose was a black skull.

"Keep it it's yours." He turned to go.

"Wait!" Misty demanded as she caught his wrist. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, but if your ever lonely in the dead of night just listen quietly and I'll be there."

"Might I ask of your name?" She asked innocently.

"Erik-Erik Destler." He said.

"Good night Erik." Misty said as she let him go.

"Good night Misty."

And with a whirl of his cape he vanished.

Later that night Erik stood behind a large mirror as Misty rushed into her room in her night dress and took the necklass Erik had given her and put it around her neck.

It gave Erik a queasy warm feeling seeing this girl put on _His_ necklass. She smiled un be knowing the Phantom was watching her and she laid in her bed.

_"Night time sharpens, hightens each sensation. Darkness stirrs and wakes imagenation."_

sha heard the soft velvety angelic voice sing as she sliped in to her dreams of singing danceing and a certain Phantom of the Opera.

_"Silently the sences abandon their defences. Slowly, gently night unflurls its splender. Grasp it, sence it trimulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. And listen to the Music of the Night. Close your eyes and surender to your darkest dreams purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar."_

Misty took in a light breath and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Anyway Tell me what you thought.**

**Misty: I think I finaly got to dance at a ball.**

**How'd you get in here? This is MY personal nay PRIVATE thought.**

**Misty: I have my ways.**

**Why you sniveling little *Gasp***

**Erik: Hello Dears.**

**How'd you get here?**

**Erik: Trap door.**

**Figures. *stiks out tounge***

**I thought that was a good way to end this chapter. Oh and don't worry there is plenty more to come.**

**Misty: Yay!**

**Erik: *Whispers in ear* If she breaks my heart I'll never recover.**

***Lays hand on shoulder* Trust me.**

**Please if I got Eriks' last name wrong tell me.**

**Anyway review or Erik will come after you and I nor He will be heald responsible for his actions, I've been told he is quite skilled with the punjab lasso(evil smile).**

**Erik: Very skilled.**

**I remain your obediant servant,**

**25-S-174**


	2. Two Months Later

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Misty stood on the stage in a simple costume of a maid, the same part Little Meg had played on the night the Phantom had killed a man. Her golden brown curls were tied back, it was the opening night of Il Muto, the Patron his wife their young son and Raoul's brother Ashley were all siting in box five watching the performance.

"They bsay this youth has set my lady's heart a flame."

Misty looked up into the boxes and in the back empty one there sat a half masked man who she could just make out.

"Erik." she mouthed and smiled up at him, a smile witch he returned.

Later that night Misty sat in her room by her mirror after she had changed into her night dress and washed the makeup off her face she started to brush her hair out of the bun it was in. Erik stood in the shadows and watched her though he could not see her very well he looked in the mirror straning to see her face. Sudenly there was a sharp knock on the door Misty set her brush down and moved her hair infront of her face then pulled on her black cloak.

"Come in." She called.

A young man stood around the corrner of the door post.

"MM. these are for you." The boy handed her a boquet of lillies.

"Thank you M..."

"Ashley. Ashley de Chagny." He said.

"MM. would you acompany my family and I to super tonight." He asked as her reached up to remove her bangs from her face.

Misty snached his wrist.

"I think you should leave." She snarled.

Ashley bowed and slamed the door on the way out.

Misty went back to playing with her hair. She brushed it behind her ears and took a red headband out and put it on.

"That boy is nothing but trouble." A voice whispered in her ear.

Misty gasped and turned on her heel to she a half masked man standing behind her.

"Erik!" She cried happily, but the she looked away ashamed and her hand instantly went to her hair.

Erik caught her hand.

"NO!"

He demanded as he took her hand in both of his.

"Don't your lovely without it."

He gazed longingly at her lips aching to kiss her but he knew he had to wait for now.

She moved away for a moment and brought up the lamp light. For the first time Erik saw her face clearly. There over her eye and along her jawline were two long dark scars, the reason she always hid her face with her hair or stage makeup.

Eriks ungloved hand traced the scars. He swallowed hard.

"M-Misty?"

"Yes?" She looked down. 'He'll probobly leave now' She thought.

"What happened?"

"When I was a little girl my mother died. Father lost it began to drink and went over the edge and in result."

She gestured to her face.

"I ran away when I was five. M. Giry took me to live at the dance school."

Misty said as she move to lay on her bed. She wraped her cloak around her as shadow passed over her face.

"F-for what it's worth my mother sold me to a freak show after I was born my father left us."

He sat next to her resting his back against the head board and she volentarily laid her head on his chest. He looked at her shocked how could a beauty no an Angle seek comfort from a monstrus murderer like him.

Misty rolled over to see his face, he wasn't lying. He was as hurt as she. A moment of scilence past between them.

_"Night time sharpens hightens each sensation." _His arm snaked around her waist as he hugged her close.

She smiled up at him.

"You're the one who sings me to sleep." She realized smileing and grabing his hand he continued to sing again while she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Misty awoke alone but the sheets were pulled over her and next to her pillow was a single red rose tied with a black ribon under it was a note.

_'You were wonderful last night I'll be at tonights performance see you afterwards. ~ Love, Erik.'_

Misty traced the lovely hand righting and took the note and placed it on her dresser mirror so she could see it as she dressed. The Rose was set in a vase under on the smiled as Erik stood behind the full mirror behind her and smiled.

"See you tonight My Angel My Love." The both whispered to themselves.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rodeo you've cast your spell on me.**

**Erik: What are you doing?**

**Singing. Why? was it bad?**

**Erik: No it was ok. **

**Misty: You seem happy.**

**I am I had a rodeo yesterday and I learned how to keep my horse from trying to kill me when I run her.**

**O sorry anyway tell me what you think. I think Misty is going to have a hard choise. Hopefuly she's smarter then Christine.**

**Erik: Smiley I thought I told you-**

**That you should trust me.**

**Misty: Ashley is a...uh...I'm not sure.**

**Anyway review or Erik gets you. For some fangirls thats a dream come true.**

**I remain your servant,**

**25-S-174**


	3. First Date Part 1: The Journey

THEIR FIRST DATE PART 1: The Journey

For weeks Erik came to Misty at night. They would sit and talk for hours, and to Mistys' anoynce and Eriks' amusment, he sometimes would ask her to sing for him. After some beging and pleading on Eriks' part Misty would eventually sucumb to him and sing, Think of me and/or Music of the Night. Some nights, to Mistys' utter dispare, Erik would not come but she heard him in the dark as clearly as she would if he was right next to her and his sweet tenor voice would lul her to sleep, and the next morning Misty always awoke with the blankets tucked around her, and wether Erik had visited or not, a blood colored rose tyed with a black ribon would be laying on an envolope that would be sealed with a skull. Misty had took to hanging the notes on her mirror over her dresser and also puting the roses in a vase on her dresser, when the flowers began to die she would press the petals and put them in a book. On one such night Misty awoke the next morning to find the blankets tucked around her shoulders, once she had sat up and streached she looked over at her bedside table and there was todays letter and on it not a rose but a soft red lace headband with a black lace rose on it. Misty opend the envlope and pulled out the letter:

To Misty, the holder of my heart,

My dearest Misty, when I come tonight I shall take you to my home. I know you have been wanting to come and see where I live for a while now and so tonight I shall show you the way there now.

With all my love, I remain yours, Erik.

As always Misty lovingly traced the sigiture then got out her stationary set:

To my dearest Erik,

I missed talking last night. I look foreward to tonight it shall be fun. I shall wear my new head band I know you will love that, I only wish I had your crafting talents then I would have something to give you in return.

I remain yours forever and alwalys, Misty

Misty put the letter in a envolope and sealed it with a wax rose stamp she had found in town a few months before she then wrote ERIK in large letters on the cover and left it on her desk.

Misty quickly dressed and set for town with a mission - to buy a new gown and hopefuly find a gift for her beloved Erik.

At the first store Misty found a new red cloak and red and black spools of lace. Then once she had searched every shelf of the small store she found a petit golden pocket watch. She picked it up and looked at it then smiled it was simple and plain it could easily be engraved.

"Kind M." Misty began as she walked up to the store owner. "Would it be posibale to engrave this watch?"

"Wee Mllme. What would ye like?"

"I would like this on the cover of it." Misty handed him her neckless. "and on the inside for it to say 'With all my love'."

"Ye can come back and get it in two hours Mllme."

"Thank you M." Misty bought her ideams and took her leave.

An hour of searching turned up no new gown. Then in the back of a womens apperal store she found it. A plain white gown it had no embelishments, it came up just above the ancle and was short sleve. The dress was made of silk and was very light it could double as a night dress if needed, whitch for Misty was good for she had not bought a new night dress sence she was fifteen. This dress to Mistys' reliefe didn't need a corset or hoop skirt. She smiled and bought the dress by the time she had bought this dress and picked up the watch and walked throught the front door of the Opera house it was four thirty in the afternoon.

Hurridly Misty bathed and changed puting the black and red lace around the fitted waist of her gown like it was a sash. She then went to look in the small mirror over her dresser. She pulled back her hair and looked at her face she saw the long dark scars over her eye and along her jaw she even saw the tiny cut mark scars on her cheek and forehead from her fathers drunken fits of rage.

She sighed.

'Am I really going to go throught with this' She wondered.

Turning she saw the lace headband she instantly knew the awnser. once she had finished dressing she put her new cloak on and twriled around in front of the full mirror.

Sudenly there was a light rapping at the door. Misty grabed up the watch and bounded over to the door to open it and there stood Ashley.

"Mllme. I wish you to acompany me to super." Ashley said as he forced his way in her room. Misty rolled her eyes and turned to awnser him.

"I'm sorry M. I alredy have plans for super."

Ashley looked at the open letter on her dresser a small fire lit in heris eyes before he awnsered her.

"Please forgive me Mllme. perhaps some other time."

"Yes perhaps."

Misty stood in the doorway and watched him leave. Then two icey hands griped her shoulders she went rigged from shock.

"Told you he was more troubel than he was worth."

She turned to see a smug Erik behind her.

"Erik!" She cried hugging him round the neck. Erik picked her up and spun her around when he set her down two shadowy figures left one was a very pleased Madame Giry the other a sniveling scheaming Ashley.

Erik touched Mistys' scarred cheek she sighed and leaned into his cold hand. Erik gazed down at her and smiled. Misty opend her eyes and gazed at Erik he wore the same dress close he had at the ball but his normal white half mask.

Misty gazed up at his lankey 6 ft frame and relized her thin 5'2 self was very short. With a bit of efort she rocked up to her toes and kised his cheek, at the sametime she drope something in his pocket. He looked at her confused as he pulled ou the watch he smiled lovingly at her.

"Thank you." He said shocked.

"Ready?"

"Yes." He shut the door and backed to the full mirror he steped through.

"Come to me my Angle."

Misty dantily took his hand and followed.

Erik began to lead Misty down a stone coridor that was lit by gold candelbras. As the pair passed golden arms moved the candelbras out of their way. Some how music played and snaked itsself around them. About half way down the hall Misty heard the misuc grow stronger and a sudden urge took her over.

**"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice that calls to me and speaks my name."**

They kept walking and began to walk down a spiral staircase. Erik still held her left hand in his right and held out a torch in front of them for light in the dark.

**"And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind."**

_"Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you'll turn from me tor glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind."_

**"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear it's me they hear."**

_**"**My_/**Your**_** spirit and **your_/**my**_** voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there in side **your_/**my**_** mind."**_

**"He is there. The Phantom of the Opera."**

_"Sing my Angel! Sing for Me! Sing my Angel of Music! Sing for Me!"_

Erik rowed the boat up to a stone shore and picked up Misty and set her up on the shore. Misty was over taken she looked around the cavern, candles flickered in golden candalbras, Books lined one wall a small Opera Populaire stage sat on the desk with people from the last opera on it rooms veiled by red velvet curtains, and it the corner coverd in hundreds of thousands of music sheets was Eriks prized Organ.

"Do you like it?" Erik asked as he steped from behind one of the curtains.

"It's it's amazing." She got out.

Erik moved, to where a small table was, set with a small meal, and pulled out a chair opposit of the organ. Misty sat and looked at the simple meal, she like simple she hated things that were more elaborate than need be. Erik pushed her chair in once she had sat and sat across form her they sat for a moment and gazed longingly into each others eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Their to busy so I'll say it please review**


	4. Ashleys Plan

ASHLEYS PLAN

Ashley sat in an arm chair staring into the fire that crackeld on the hearth.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked laying a gentel hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." He said as innocently as he could.

"Really?" Christine asked scepticaly.

Seeing she would not let up Ashley awnsered her.'

"It's one of the cours girls at the opera house."

"Oh."

Christine left not wanting to finish the conversation it brought up to many painful memories. She left Ashley to himself and with a reasureing pat on his shoulder she fled the room leaving him to himself.

"That's it." He jumped from his seat.

"I'll force her into a relationship. This Erik of hers wont want anything to do with her once I'm done."

An evil sparkel possesed his eyes and a wiry smirk to his face as he went to his bed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OH NO! Mistys' in trouble! Sorry I left our favorite couple at their super table just gazing at each other but I had to get Ashleys personality before the next few chapters. This chapter was painful to write =( anyway next is Their First Date Part 2: Dinner and a Show COMING SOON! **

**BTW: my birthbay is friday so how ya'll like them apples?**

**Review please or im changeing the plot and there will be no more E/M**


	5. First Date Part 2: Diner and a Show

THEIR FIRST DATE PART 2: DINER AND A SHOW

Erik and Misty sat in scilence untill they had finished their meals. Then Misty began too look around the room in wonder, darting each way and to each shadowy corner. Untill they fell on Erik coming from one of the curtained rooms she smiled over at him.

"How do you do that?"

Erik smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and gave a small laugh before sitting at his organ and playing the Areia from Hannibal. Misty soon reconized the song and began to sing in her sweet harmony voice.

**"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while. Please, promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me. We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and rezined. Imangine me trying to hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you. Flowers fade. The fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons so do we, but please, promise me that some times you will think of me."**

"You sing very well."

Erik turned and walked over to her once he had finished playing.

"I'm a harmony not a saprano so I'll never have a lead I'll always be a cours girl."

Maybe they'll need a great harmony one day."

By now Erik, in all his 6 foot glory, stood over her.

Slowly, that nether noticed, they leaned in and then Erik claimed her lips full on. Violins erupted out in her head. Eriks arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close and his hand supported her head, while her arms draped round his neck. The kiss lasted several seconds till they broke for air. Misty came crashing back to reality as her hand flew to her lips and a small gasp excaped her. Erik looked at her his smile fading as he let go of her and walked a few steps away.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered.

"No Erik. It's OK. I was just surprised because that's how I always imagened my first kiss."

"I-I could take you back now if you like." He whispered a little akwardly.

"No Erik I want to stay with you."

"You may sleep in there if you like."

He pointed at the blood curtain with the golden fringed trim at the top of the stone stairs. She walked through them and saw a gold swan bed with blood red velvet and silk sheets and pillows. Misty pulled the cord over head to let the black lace curtains down around the bed and drifted off to sleep to the sound of the sweet sad melodus sound of Eriks organ playing in the main room.

* * *

**A/N:**

***Grabs iPod and turns on Badbod and Jimmy-Spotlight Glows Erik walks in his arm round Misty***

**Erik: What are you listening to now?**

**Here listen. *Hand him iPod* The spot light glows and the bulit srtikes. Another Buck goes down on a moonless night. Poachin' goes on out of control. Deep in the dark the spotlight glows.**

**Erik: *Gives a look of horror***

**Hey be nice it's my birthday.**

**Misty: O happy birthday Smiley! How old are you now?**

**15 I gots my permit now! *Jumps likes high on Dr. Pepper whitch I am***

**Erik: Happy birthday Smiles.**

**Thank you Erik-iey! *Gives great big flying-tackel hug* Tomrrow we're gonna eat Swamp Cabagge, Steak, Hwiian Sweet Rolls, Greenbean Casarole and Baked Macaroni and of course a Publix marbel basket ball cake with my number on it! 25 ppl 25!**

**Erik: So anything to say 'bout our story.**

**Our story? MY story! Just so ya'll know I chose Think of Me because it sets the mood for the upcoming chapters. *evily grins***

**Misy: I enjoyed this chapter!**

**Erik: So did I.**

**Both: *Gaze at each other***

**Will you to cut it out and if you got anything to say say it now.**

**Misty: I want to thank - Madness is me, Neverland Child, and kurounue13 - for reviewing this story.**

**Erik: Keep the reviews coming or you will taste the wrath of the Opera Ghost and his Punjab Lasso.**

**Keep the reviews coming keep your fave couple alive, ya'll all know my threat for A/M. *Evil laugh* Muhahahahahahahaha! O and I hate to break the mood but I got roses for my birthday Pink with pink ribons unfourtinatley but still and I was looking into this the other day the bed we all dream of fallin' asleep in is not a swan but a gryphon look at the beak in the las scen between Erik and Christine and in Music of the Night when he carries her to the bed look at the feet you'll see what I mean.**

**- 25-S-174**


	6. First Date Part 3: The Mask

THEIR FIRST DATE PART 3: THE MASK AND THE PUNJAB LASSO

Misty woke up a few hours later to the monkey music box playing. She loooked around and got her barings, sitting up she rolled over and out of bed.

**"Erik, O dear Erik where are you?"** She sang.

Misty stood at the top of the stairs and looked round the room, then she saw Erik. He was at the table with two plates on it with bread and cheese for their breakfast.

"Good morining, dear." Misty greated.

"Good morning." Erik said a little akwardly.

Once again they ate in scilence and then Misty walked over to Erik.

**"My Love, what are you hiding from me? My Love, why do you cower? I have emerged from behind my mask, now please do so with yours."** Her sweet voice reached his ears and he closed his eyes and listened to her.

A gentle hand rested on his cold unmasked cheek and then he felt fingers grip the porcilin mask ready to pull it away.

"Please you don't want to do that." His voice was almost broken and Misty pulled away from the mask and stroked his other cheek before kissing it.

Erik stood and went to the boat.

"Come you have to go to rehrsale." Erik helped her into the boat and before Misty realized she was in her room.

* * *

Later that day after the rehrsales Misty decided to go for a walk. She began to go past the back alley of the opera when something grimey grabed her arm and yanked her in.

"Hullo whats this a lost song bird just filtted by my window." The man was huge and fat and melled of liquer.

"You'll do nicely for me wont you little birdy?" He asked begining to play with the top of her dress.

Now earlyer we said Misty was not easily frightened well that ws only half true men scared, No terrified, her more than anything in the world the only man she ever fully trusted was Erik. Misty couldn't sceream or anything her voice had left her so she closed her and prepared herself for the worst but it never came a strangeled scream excaped her captors lips and she opened her eyes: Erik was behind this man and he had a Punjab Lasso around his neck blood lust was in his green eyes and he yanked the lasso tighter and tighter then hte man screamed and fell at their feet, dead.

Mistys dress was torn at the top seam but not badly and other than that no real harm was done.

"Erik!" She cried and ran to his arms, and she began to cry into his chest.

"Erik he was gonna-" She couldn't finish it, she couldn't bring herself to the reality and what had just happened to her.

"SHHH. I know. Your safe noone will harm you. Misty I'm here." Erik held her close to his chest as she cried.

"Now now. Lets dry those tears and I'll take you back." Misty wiped the tears away from her cheeks and wraped her arms around his torso and a small child would your leg and he took her back to her room.

* * *

"Misty come you are too eat dinner with me and my family tonight my treat." Ashleys voice was tourcher to her but maybe it won't be that bad so she went with them.

"So Misty do you have any suters?" Christine asked her.

"Yes, one his name is Erik." Christine and Raoul looked at each other and both surpressed a shudder, and thats how dinner went on they would ask her questions and she would awnser.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Aww poe Misty!**

**Misty: Why me?**

**Why not you?**

**Anyway you know the drill Review or something i dont know what just yet**


	7. Nightmares?

NIGHTMARES?

"Erik...No Erik help!...Ashley stay away from me!...Erik!"

Misty shot straight up in her bed sweat poured down her face.

"Erik why didn't you come?" She wondered out loud.

Rolling over she slid out of bed and went to her desk. She sat there for a few hours drawing then she was done. She looked at her finished work in the candle light, it was Erik at his organ playing.

"That's wonderful." Said a meloncolly voice behind her, She jumped and turned in her chiar.

"Erik." She breathed.

"Where have you been? I needed you!" She screamed at him.

"You don't need me, Misty." She closed her eyes loving how her name rolled off his lips almost like he sang her name insted of saying it.

"After what happened to me today? I needed you here with me, I wanted you with me. Erik I love you! I love you more then anything!" Tears began to stream down her face in her frustrtion.

"After what happed today, I've shown myself to much." He said icely.

"And with what happened last night." His eyes burnt throught hers.

"The kiss? Erik that was my first kiss it surprised me. I had been waiting for that ever sence I met you."

Erik turned his back to her.

"Erik." She said so softly that it was almost a whisper, she placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm scared. Erik, I'm scared of men, I don't trust most of them. After what with my father...Erik stay with me." She pleaded

His face sofened but he didn't face her.

**"Help me forget these wide eyed fears. Stay with me so nothing can hurt me. Let your words warm and calm me. Please be my freedom, please dry my tears. Be my shelter be my light. Stay here with me besides me. Promise me all you say is true. Love me. Erik that's all I ask of you."**

Erik turned to face her tear stained face. Misty lent up and brushed her lips against his. He grabed her around the waist and pulled her to him so she was pressed aganist him and he kissed her. A surge of electricity flew through them. Eriks hand rubed up her back and Mistys ran through his blond hair. When they finaly broke the stared at each other panting for air Erik lened down and kissed the tears off both her cheeks.

"I love you." Misty whispered and leaned against him. His strong arms held her waist.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you I-I'm just not sure about things right now."

"About us?" He asked inquisitively.

"NO! No, no no. That's not what I ment. I ment about other stuff."

This time she leaned up and kissed him. Erik did not kiss her back but let himself just be kissed. When she pulled away confused she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and turned to go.

"Erik don't go." But it was too late as easily as he could appear he disapeared.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Erik: Why me?**

**Hey she tried to talk to you but did you listen? No.**

**Misty: What did I do?**

**Nothing Eriks just being a jerk**

**Anyway review**


	8. All I Ask of You

ALL I ASK OF YOU

A three months later Erik still had not returned to Misty. Misty had not slept well those few months and what little bit of sleep she had goten was riddled with nightmares. It was January 1 Misty was in her room getting ready for the New Year Masquerade party. She pulled her hair back in the lace headband and a red dress that a black lace sash, she wore her red cloak and, scull and roses necklass she never took off, her costume was the Death Rose. Her mask was supose to be a black scull.

Misty sat on the steps of the ball room stairs with her cloaks hood up over her head shadowing her face. She waited and waited knowing Erik would not come after 11:30 but by the stroke of midnight he had not arived.

Once she had removed her mask she saw the one man she had hoped would not come.

"Ashley." She mummbeled and purssed her lips.

"Misty!" Ashley came over to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Misty took a deep breath and forced a pleasent smile.

"Yes."

So they danced a waltz and when to music had ended and curtsied and backed away before turning and running from the ball room. This got Ashleys curiosity up and he followed the girl. Misty ran up the stairs to back stage and then up to the spirlaing stair case that led to the snow covered roof. In her frustration she scooped up a hand full of snow and hurled the hard packed ball at a statue.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" She bellowed.

"WHY AREN'T YOU HERE!" She cried in dispare.

"ERIK!"

"Who is Erik?" Came the dull voice of Ashley de Chagny who had apperently followed her.

"Someone I know." She said icely.

"He's more than that I've seen you letters and I saw him hugging you. Now tell me who is he."

Misty closed her eyes and sighed. When she didn't awnser he stalked toward her and pinned her against one of the statues.

"Now listen to me you little hussy." He grabed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You belong to me." He snarrled Misty shrunk back and whimpered.

(NOW WHAT'S ERIK DOING?)

Erik took a passage that only he knew up to the roof. He arived several minutes after Misy and Ashley had.

_"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide eyed fears. I'm her nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let day light dry your tears. I'm here, with you beside you. To gaurd you and to guide you."_

**"Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you wan't me with you now and always."**

_"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you." _

**"All I want is freedom, and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me."**

_"Then say you'll share with me one love one, life time. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you now and always. Anywhere you go let me go too, Misty that's all I ask of you."_

**"Say the word and I will follow you."**

**"Love me that's all I ask of you"**

Ashley laned down and kissed her and also sliped some toung in it, something Erik never did.

Erik had been standing beind one of the statues the whole time and saw this. He stumbeled back several feet and cluched his chest. His face contorted in hate and heartbreak, looking as if he had just been punched in her gut whitch was how he felt.

Misty pulled back and looked around.

"I must go it's late and I'll be introuble if I'm not in my room by the time Mame. Giry expects."

She hurried off and he followed leaving Erik on the roof top.

"So this is how you repay me you denie me and betray me? I knew it was to good to be true when she said she loved me."

(LATER) 

Misty laid in her bed and hoped he would come but he never did.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ok this drama is almost over but the story wont stop there a few more chapters then she will be with the man of her choice.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Scarred!

SCARED

Misty had not slept or seen Erik in 5 months. She was exausted and worried.

"Knock-knock?" Someone said from behind her.

Misty jumped at the sudden male voice.

"Oh Ashley." She said subcoinsiously touching the gawdy engagment ring.

"Hello Love how are we today?"

Misty gave a ywan.

"Exausted."

"You really need to go see someone about this sleep deprivation thing."

"Of course my Dear." She said a little coldly.

He scouled at her hair back and nothing coveriing her scars. Inatantly Misty knew what he was angry about and let her bangs fall over her left scared cheek.

"Now change. We leave in 5 minuets."

Once Ashley left around the corrner she shut and barred her door.

_"Ignorrant fool. This brave young sutier."_

"Erik." She breathed out starteled at the sudden apperance of his voiced.

**"Angel, I hear you, speek I listen stay by me side guide me. Angel I suffer for you. Enter at last Master."**

"Of coures my Love." He said with a possesive growl.

Erik stalked through the mirror and and stood over her. At first Misty wanted to through herself on him and hug him and kiss him but he glared at her, a possesive look on his face, and blood lust in his emerald eyes, and he slowly aproched her.

"Erik?" Her voice faltered, he didn't listen to her he just advanced upon her.

"Erik, please! Erik, you're scarring me!" Misty cowered in the corner, sinking to her knees.

Erik picked up Misty in his arms.

"Erik please stop!" Her pleas went unheared though.

"Erik please! I'm scarred! Put me down you're hurting me!"


	10. All I Ask of You REVIESED!

ALL I ASK OF YOU REVISED

_"Down once more to the dungons of my black dispare. Down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as Hell! Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my adhorrent face!"_

Erik drug her across the stairs to the organ.

_"hounded out by everyone. Meet with hatered everywhere. No kind words from anyone no compastion anywhere. Misty! Why? Why!"_

Tears streamed down her cheeks. His death grip on her was sending pain up and down her arm, she sobbed and whimpered trying to pull away form him but at the same time not wanting to leave him. Erik looked at her and realized the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said with remorse in his voice as he regain himself.

"Here." He said seeing the dark rings under her eyes.

He scouped her up and carried her to his room before he reached the bed she was out cold. Erik laid her down and kissed her witch he realized might be for the last time.

(NOW TO EVERYONES FAVORITE PERSON. YUCK!)

Ashley went into Misty's room and found the mirorr open. He followed it to the lair.

"Where is she!" He yelled at Erik.

"She's safe. Why would I harm her? What sin has she commited that you have not?" Erik turned and opend the grate.

Ashley came in and up to Erik, who stubbly grabbed his Punjab.

"Let her go Monster." Ashley demaneded.

Erik in one swift motion forced him against the grate and tied him to it, threatining him by slowly tightining the nosse around the aristocrats neck.

"Erik! Ashley! Stop it!" Misty yelled from the top of the stairs from where she appeared from.

_"Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love refuse me and you send your lover to his grave! This is the choice! This is the Point of No Return!"_He yanked the Punjab for effect.

_"To save your love you must chose! Stay with me and let him go free. Or leave and his blood is on your hands! This is your choice! This is your Point of No Return."_

Misty looked behind Erik at Ashley, who glared at her.

**"Loving creature of darkness. What kind of life have you know? I have no need for courage to show you, you are not alone." **She walked throught the water her dress weighing her down but when she reached him, and reached up and kissed him.

Erik and Misty both felt heat surge through them and they broke for air just long enough to look at each other then Misty kissed him again. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, She flet heat surge through her like she never had wtih Ashley. Erik pulled away and looked at her, her eyes darted behind Erik over to Ashely.

"Go." He told her walking away.

"Take him and leave. Please you've caused enough damage here."

She went over and untied Ashley. Who hugged her tightly, kissed her down her neck, and began to run his hand over her backend and down her thigh.

"Go now and leave me!" Erik bellowed out not wanting to see what was happening before him for fear of his own actions.

"Erik wait!" Misty called after him pulling away from Ashley.

"You're coming with me." Ashley said grabing at her hand, but she ran through the water trying to get to Erik who had dissapeard into his room, when she triped and fell she crawled over to a corner in the stone wall trying to lengthin the gap of time she would have to get up with.

"Erik help! Erik! Love!" She cried out when she realized she had no time to get away with.

Ashley stood over her and drew his hand back and slaped her twice. He went to slap her a third but a hand cought his. Ashley turned around and looked to see Erik who punched him across the face.

"No don't kill him that would only bring you down to his level." Misty said, Erik nodded doing so only for her sake, and set he uncounsious Ashley out in the boat drifting away from the lair.

"Misty? Is this what you want to stay with me?" He asked onec he had returned to her.

"Yes." She breathed, triying to stand but she couldn't she colapsed when she put weight on her ankel.

"Here alow me." Erik said picking up her soacked form and carry her to the organ bench.

"What did you mean by 'only bring me down to his leavel'? I'm alredy a muderer, many times over, I'm lower than he is."

"He threatened you life if I did not marry him. That's why I agred to him. I would rather live broken and know you were alive, then live broken and you be dead."

Erik caught his breath.

"You really love me?"

**"Fate links me to you today and forever."**

"Oh Misty you don't know how long I've waited to hear that."

They leaned to gather and kissed feverently. When they broke Erik pulled out a necklace from under his shirt atached to it was a garned ring.

_"No more talk of darkness." _He laid a hand on her cheek.

_"Forget these wide eyed fears. I'm her nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let day light dry your tears. I'm here, with you beside you. To gaurd you and to guide you." _

**"Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always. Pomise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."**

Erik took her and and sliped the ring on her left ring finger.

_"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you." _

**"All I want is freedom, a world with no more light, and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me."**

_"Then say you'll share with me one love one, life time. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you now and always. Anywhere you go let me go too, Misty that's all I ask of you."_

**"Say the word and I will follow you. Love me that's all I ask of you."**

_**"Love me that's all I ask of you"**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tada! but it aint over yet!**


	11. Engaged

ENGAGED

Ashley had come up as a bumbeling idiot Christine and Meg had been drug tooth and nail by Mm. Giry down to the lair. Christine held her new baby boy close to her as the entered the cavern.

"Erik?" Mm. Giry called steping out of the gondala.

What the three women saw surprised them Erik was at his organ (like always) but Misty sat besides him her hear lulled to the side leaning on his shoulder, Erik was playing a song for her, one he himself had compossed. Misty took in light breaths as she hummed along to the song then tshe began to sing when her que had come.

**"Child of the wilderness. Born into emptiness. Learn to be lonely, learn to fond your way in the darkness. Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you? Learn top be lonely learn to be your one companion. Never dreamed that out in the world there were arm to hold you. You've always known your heart was on its own. So laugh in your lonelyness child of the wilderness. Learn to be lonely. Learn how to love life that is lived alone. Learn to be lonely. Life can be lived, life can be loved alone."**

The three women all clapped at how well Misty sang. Erik turned and stood defient in one swift motion thinking it was Ashley who was back, Misty gasped and looked over her shoulder. Eriks eyes widened when he saw who was in his home.

"Christine?" He asked confussed as to why she was here.

"Hello Erik." She replied.

Misty struggeled to her feet and limped over to Erik's side he put a arm around her shoulder so she could lean on him. Christine realized how his expression changed when the young cours girl came over to him, She smiled happy for him shifting her baby to her other hip.

"I have something to tell you all." Erik said as he began to smile.

"Misty and I are engaged."

They all looked to Misty who showed them her ring. The women all joined in (We all know how girls with things like this).

"Congradulations Erik and too you Misty."

"Thank you Madam." Misty knoded not being able to curtsiy because of her ancle.

The women all left satisfied with what they had found out and Erik helped Misty to sit back on the bench.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked again sitting next to her.

"Yes, forever and always."

"O, Misty. Thank you thank you so much." He closed his eyes and sighed She leaned over and Kissed him on his unmasked cheek.

Misty reached around and gripped his mask ready to pull it off but once again his hand stopped her.

"Please don't. When I'm ready for it to come off."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well what ya'll think It has a lot more after this I have plenty of ideas for these two. By the way sorry it took me so long to update i've been really busy but anyway I need a name for Christine's Baby boy any sugjestions? Ps. did anyone ever realize Raoul looks like a human version of the cartoon human of the prince in Beauty of the Beast? and does anyone know why Erik really let her go in the end of POTO just courious. Anyway ya'll know the drill review or get hung. Muhahahahahahahahaha! Erik Ready The Punjab!**

**Erik: Gee Crash I really don't know...OK!**

**Misty: Crash why did you change your name from Smiley? **

**It fits better. **

**25-C-174**


	12. What Do I Do?

What Do I Do?

Over the next half week after the engagment Christine had been hannging around the Opera house with Meg and Misty, The girls had become the best of friends, (Well Meg and Christine were alredy friends.) The three of the girls had all gone shoping at the end of the week of Misty to look at wedding gowns. And so Erik took the opurtunity of her absence to go visit Mm. Giry.

"Antoinette?" He called up into her room from the trap door under the desk.

"Erik? Hello Dear." She called to him pleasently.

"And what did I do to receive this pleasent visit?" She smiled at the man she had practicaly raised.

"I need some advice Antoinette." He told her worry in his voice.

"What would that be my friend?"

"It's Misty. She keeps presauring me to take off my mask for her, but I don't think I can. It worrys me what she will think. Why was I cused with this?" He asked gesturing to his mask.

"What do I do?"

"Well Erik, it is the test of true love. If a woman can't accept a man for who he is then she is not worth it. The best thing to do is to show her." Antoinette told him.

"You don't understand!" He snaped his anger flaring.

"Erik, Misty won't care about your face I saw her with you the other day she loves you, and I heard her talking with Meg and Christine what she said about you I've never heard such devotion and love in a girls voice before."

Erik thanked Mm. Giry and left wondering if what she had said was true and thoughts of when Christine had taken off his mask for the first time.

* * *

Misty Christine and Meg were walking back to the Opera House from the Cafe they had eaten at. Misty carried little Gustave Erik De Chagny on her hip the year old child was sucking on his hand and burbleing soft sounds which Misty and Christine had both decided was his way of singing. The baby reached for his mother and Misty handed him over.

"Misty what's the matter?" Meg had not been the first to notice but the first to speak up about Misty's thoughtfull look.

"Huh? O I was just thinking. Christine why does Erik where that mask?" She asked and Meg and Christine both looked at each other remembering the night of Don Juan Triumphant.

"He has not told you yet?" Christine puzzled.

"No he is afraid of something and I and determined to find out what it is." Misty spun the Ganett engagement ring on her finger.

They all walked into the foyer of the Opera house Misty said her goodbyes to her friends and went to her room with a mission.

'I'll fond out what he is hiding from me and I will find out tonight.' She was determined to find out what he was hiding.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dun dun dun! Muhahahahaha! thanks to all who read the last chapter and now onto the awsomeness of this chapter Well what do ya'll think Misty will do to find out I spent all geography class working on this chapter so i hope its good **

**Erik: And just so you don't get cold feet (Grabs punjab and evily grins) REVIEW!**

**Misty: I want to thank ** **Neverland Child and Heywhatup for the awsome reviews**

**AHHH yes and thank you for the name sugestions Neverland Child I wont forget your sugestion for in the future**

**I remain you faithfull servant,**

**25-C-174  
**


	13. Unmasked

Unmasked

Misty had gone back to her room and made sure her dress was straight and she also pulled her hair into a lose poneytail showing her whole face, scares and all. She fixed her sash and adjusted her necless then set out to Erik's home on the lake. When she reached the gondala she steped in and began to row toward the large cavern. When she was fifty yards infront of the gate she let out a breath of relief when she saw it was open she did not want Erik to know she was there untill the exact right moment. When she was about to pass throught the gate she put her plan to action.

**"Angel of Music friend and gardain grant to me your glory." **She reached the shore where Erik meet her with a pleasent smile, he wore his shirt half unbuttoned and his hair was an aray of tangels, he had apperantly been composing..

"And to what do I owe this pleasent surprise?" He asked looking over her beautiful form.

**"Angel of Music hide no longer. Secret and Loving Angel**." She reached out and touched his porcililen mask.

He took a step back out of her reach when he saw what she was scheaming.

"Misty." His voice was stern.

"What did I tell you? Please for your own good just wait untill I'm ready." He turned from her.

Misty advanced upon him and wraped her thin arms around his torso. When she felt him relax she turned him by his shoulders and leaned aganst his chest, she was willing to try anything to get that danged mask, no that danged nusense off of his handsome face. She ran her finger up and down his arm tickeling his skin and smiling sweetly up at him. Closing his eyes for just a moment he savored this feeling Misty then moved causeing his green eyes to snap open. Grasping his hand she then laid it on the scared half of her face, yet his expresion was still somewhere between worry fear and anger.

**"Touch me."** She whispered as she held his hand to her face she traced his unhidden jawline.

**"Trust me."**

**"Close your eyes. Slowly gently.**" She let go of his hand and slowly touched his mask letting her hand settle there for a moment.

He gazed into her eyes, Her pleading blue eyes and he nodded slightly. Misty sensed his worry and fear.

"Not untill your ready." She whispered to him.

He took a ragged breath and keep looking at her waiting to she what she would do.

"Close your eyes, Love. Pretend I'm not here." He nodded taking a nother shakey breath

"Are you ready?" She asked gingerly griping the edge of the mask.

He once again nodded mentaly preparing himself.

"Just don't be scared by what you find." He whispered gulping past the lump in his voice and closing his eyes.

He felt the mask slip lose and then come off, he waited for the scream but it never came. Instead of a scream of horror he felt her warm hand trace his marred jaw then felt her soft lips kiss his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.

"Are you not afraid? Are you not discusted?" He asked.

"This is a part of you, it's who you are. I don't just love part of you I love all of you." She traced his right cheek and smiled then she kissed him on his lips.

"You no longer have to hide from me. Whether you where your mask or not remeber I love you." She told him as he fell back on the organ bench in shock.

"Can I still where the mask around you?" He asked his voice cracking with emotion.

"Which ever makes you most comfortibale." She said sitting next to him and handing him the mask.

"Thank you, Misty." He said placing it back on.

"AH AHAH!" She took the mask again wagging her finger at him.

"And now," She stood with a devious smile once again taking the mask she pulled him to his feet took off her red cloak and placed his hand on her waist taking her's in his other one and laying her other hand on his firm, half bare chest.

"We dance." She smile and they danced around the cavern Erik maskless with Misty leaning up aginst his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and felt her light breath against him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW! and you made such a fuss.**

**Erik: Well I can olny go by what has happened in the past.**

**Misty: O Erik Love its really not that bad and...Hey where's Crash?**

**(Evily girnning I sneak up behind Erik take my Calf rope lay it over his shoulders and yanks really hard makeing him toppel over backward) **

**Sorry I couldn't resist (Erik stalkes toward me) O Crap! MISTY SAVE ME!**

**Misty: Review while I streagiten these two out. (Walks after the Me and Erik) Ok childern**

**But he started it!**

**Erik: did not!**

**(Sticks out toung)**

**Erik: (Sticks out toung at me)**


	14. Notes

Notes

"Again!" Came a scream from the managers office.

"What is it Firmin?" Andre asked rushing into the office.

"This!" Firmin shoved the card like parchment in his partners face.

"Monsieurs Andre and Firmin, I must applaud your success In this past year. Your casting is excellent. Near perfection in fact, Mllm. Misty, thought, Should be given a singing part in the encore performance of Il Muto. Her voice is developed well beyond a mere cours girl. I remain Gentlemen, O.G"

"What next?" Andre asked sighing into his hand.

"Monsieurs I have a note for you." Came the soft voice of Meg.

"Let me see it!" They demanded jumping at her.

"Gentlemen, I forgot however to remind you that my salary of 20 thousand franks is due please leave in in box five, O.G"


	15. Sweet Temptation of Nightmares

Sweet Temptation of Nightmares

Erik had walked into his lair at midnight that night, after taking a note to the current prima dona, Tessa Trichosky. Erik went to his room and began to undress he untucked and unbuttoned his shirt, and then he heard something.

"Erik..." It was a faint sound but it was a sound.

Turning swiftly on the swan bed he saw a black figure. Walking over he saw Misty asleep wrapped in his black cloak her curly hair spread across the velvety red pillows and her skin was pale in the darkness of the room. Erik sat next to her and ran his hand over her hair, she was so beautiful laying there in HIS bed snuggling into HIS cloak. Misty's eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at him. Green eyes meet Blue ones and,

"You left me." She whispered as she sliped back into unconsisness a pair of lone tears slid down her cheeks.

Erik's hand drew back and he looked at her confused. Kissing her lightly he got up and walked away he was tired but Misty came before himself and right now he was not willing to disturb her sleep. Erik went to his organ and sat down and played the new Aria he was wrighting for his beloved Misty. He played for a few hours then he heard it again:

"Erik..." Misty called to him.

He knew it was a nightmare, he had been plagued with them nearly every time he slept, but he could not bear to sit and listen to the love of his life call to him like that and him not answer. So standing he walked into his room he had made sure all the light was bloked out so nothing could bother Misty because even if she did sleep it was a fitfull sleep. Erik walked in with his candle and looked at Misty, she was currled up in a fetal position on her side her eyes were closed lightly, her hair was placed at different angles the curls spralling across the red velvet pillow she was still wrapped in Erik's black cape. Smiling at his feiance he set the candle on the nightstand and he stood watching her she rolled over onto her back the candle casting shadows across her she was so beautiful her face was perfectly shaped, her thin petit frame her curly hair the lose brown curls that had perfect blond streaks place a random, even her scars were a compliment to her beauty they accented her jawline and caused her eyes to be more noitcable. Erik sat next to her and traced each of the scars that spiderwebed the left side of her face and smiled kissing her on the unmoving soft lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again but then he caught himself.

"What sweet temptation is truely for the taking?" He asked himself standing and turrning his back to the bed.

"Erik...don't leave." He heard Misty whisper.

He turned and saw her sitting up the cloak was wrapped around her shoulders sh wore a short white shift and her face was paler then it was at normal.

"Misty what's the matter?" He asked, she shook her head like a wayward child not willing to admit his mistake.

"Misty what happened?" He tried once more.

"I-I had a bad dream." She shounded like a scared little girl which she was, like himself she had been forced to grow up too fast.

"And?" He asked inquisutivley.

"An-and y-you left me." She said sobs wracking her thin form.

Erik sat by her and held her close as she cried.

"I'll never leave you Misty." He asured her.

"I-I know b-but i-it was s-so real like." She whispered between sobs.

"O Misty." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you I'll never leave."

"Promise?" She asked sounding like a scared confussed child.

"I promise you, My Love." He told her.

"Erik stay here with me please." She was practicaly begging even though she knew he would if she even simply asked him.

"Okay Angel I'll stay."

He sat back and held her to his chest, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed untill she fell asleep again, and as he promised Erik never left her through the night he sat holding her he did not sleep. He heard her cries of terror and soft whimperes as she slept in his arms with his cloak wrapped around her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I love this sweetness. Erik is soooo sweet.**

**Erik: no I'm not! I'm the Phantom of the Opera feared by all**

**Yeah keep dreamin**

**Misty: thanks to all who reviewed**

**O hay guys Blizz wanted me to tell you guys Hi**

**Misty: Hi Blizz What up?**

**What up? you been hangin with me too much anyway I've found nothing is funner than laying on a spur board watching POTO and listening to your daddy and uncle talk about huntting and finnishing a truck bed which fyi my daddy has the coolest truck ever**

**Erik:(sneaks up bahind Crash lays punjab round her shoulders and yanks)**

**(falls over backward)**

**Erik: Pay back**

**(Sticks out toung)**

**Erik: (Sticks out toung)**

**(Grabs mask and runs into the woods behind house)**

**Erik: Give me back my mask**

**Only if you can catch me sucker! and fyi you never will its dark and I'm the queen of these woods and the champion of man hunt only when its played in the woods so ain't happenin'!**

**till later if Erik don't kill me when I get back,**

**25-C-174**


	16. Prima Donna

Prima Donna

"What's this?" Firmin cried from the Prima Donna's dressing room.

Tessa shoved the paper into the managers face letting out a cry of dispare as she slumped onto the couch poutting.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Misty shall be taking you place, if anyone atempts to disobey me a dissaster beyond your imagenations shall occur, I reamin gentelmen your doedient servent, O.G"the

"Your trying to replace me!" Tessa cried in her rich Italain accent.

"Dear Tessa!"

"Please we would never replace you!" The managers said as she stood.

"You have to admit she is much better than Carlotta." Firmin muttered.

Then the managers got the idea to to what had caused Carlotta to say, they were going to grovel. (the parts of who is sinning will be in ()'s, sinnging will be underlined any thing with Misty will have Italics and anything with Erik will be with bold)

(André and Firmin)

"Prima donna, first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!"

(André)

"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?"

(Firmin)

"Think of how they all adore you."

The were handing her gifts left and right.

(André and Firmin)

"Prima donna, enchant us once again."

(André)

"Think of your muse..."

(Firmin)

"And of the queues round the theatre!"

(André and Firmin)

"Can you deny us the triumph in store?"

(Andre and Firmin)

"Sing, prima donna, once more!"

(Ashley)

"Misty has spoken with a demon..."

Ashley came into the Opera house followed by Raoul and Christine.

(Tessa)

"Prima donna, your song shall live again!"

(André and Firmin)

"Think of your public!"

(Tessa)

"You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you!"

(Christine)

"She has heard the voice of the angel of music..."

Christine walked up to Meg and Mm. Giry.

(André and Firmin)

"Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!"

(Tessa)

"Think of their cry of undying support!"

(Ashley and Raoul)

"This demon is her angel of music..."

(André)

"We get our opera..."

(Firmin)

"She gets her limelight!"

(Tessa)

"Follow where the limelight leads you!"

Meg walked away with Christine in search of Misty.

(Ashley and Raoul)

"Demon or madmadman...?"

Meg and Christine walked in the shadows following the men to see what Ashley would do.

(André and Firmin)

"Leading ladies are a trial!"

The managers were stuck doing whatever Tessa pleased, which was drinking champen from her shoe.

(Tessa)

"Prima donna, your song shall never die!"

(Ashley)

"Voice of hell, or of heaven...?"

Ashley came up from the managers office where he had read the letters that were from Erik.

(Meg and Christine)

"Heaven help you, those who doubt..."

The two young women followed and saw the dout that he had about this man.

(Tessa)

"You'll sing again, and to unending ovation!"

(Ashley)

"Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands!"

(Giry)

"This miscasting will invite damnation..."

Anatoinette said as she helped Misty change into her costume.

(André and Firmin)

"Tears... oaths...lunatic demands are regular occurences!"

(Meg)

"Bliss or damnation?"

(Christine*whispered*)

"I know and miss what has claimed her.."

(Tessa)

"Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, prima donna, once more!'

(Giry)

"Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!"

(Christine)

"Surely, for her sake.."

(Meg)

"Surely he'll strike back if his threats and demands are rejected!"

(Chrisine)

"He always does..."

(André and Firmin)

"Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this!"

(Giry)

"Think, before these demands are rejected!"

(Ashley)

"...I must see these demands are rejected!"

(André and Firmin)

"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Ashley and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her!"

(Meg)

"Misty must be protected!"

(Christine)

"Do they beleive Ashley and Misty would do such a thing?"

(Tessa)

"O, fortunata! Non ancor abbandonata!"

(André and Firmin)

"You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera!"

(Ashley)

"His game is over!"

(Giry)

"This is a game you cannot hope to win!"

(Raoul)

"And in Box Five a new game will begin..."

(Giry, Meg, Misty and Christine)

_"For, if his curse is on this opera..."_

(André and Firmin)

"Prima donna, the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates, to be cheated!"

(Tessa)

"The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna! Terrible deseases, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the dryest throat will reach the highest note, in search of perfect opera!"

(Christine, Misty, Meg and Giry)

_"...then I fear the outcome..."_

(Raoul and Ashley)

"Misty plays the Pageboy, Tessa plays the Countess..."

(Giry)

"...should you dare to..."

(Meg)

"...when you once again..."

(All)

_"Light up the stage with that age-old rapport! Sing, prima donna, once more!"_

(Erik *spoken*)

"So, it is war between us! A disaster beyond your imagination...will occur!"

(All including Erik)

**_"Once more!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Poor fool he makes me laugh! Croak!" Came out of Tessa's mouth as she tried to sing her part in the play.

"Misty it is your turn to shine." Christine whispered as she sat in her box and watched the scene from so many years unfold onec again before her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dun-dun-dun! well what you guys think**

**Erik: (From somewhere in my house) Crash!**

**O crap he's still mad about last night I got's to's go's I dont want to be Punjabed so review **

**Later,**

**25-C-174**


	17. 21

21

In the next week Misty had been given Tessa's part in the play because she was rendered unable to sing. Misty had proven her worth and the managers were quite impressed by her skills and were going to give her more parts as a prima donna and as one of the leading ladys. But now, now it was Erik's turn to surprise her.

Christine walked into the Opera house to find Meg but insted she heard a week faint sound from the shadows.

"Christine?" Erik called.

Heasitently she went to him.

"Hello Erik." She greated.

"Um...uh...Hello." He was nervous Christine could tell he didn't like this.

"What do you want, Erik?" She said sweetly.

"Um...I-I need you to help me with something."

"What's that?" Then Erik told her his plan.

Erik opened the mirror and saw his feance asleep the blankets pooled around her waist her hair spralled across her pillows and her eyes were closed lightly. Caressing her cheek gently Erik left a letter on her bed and left. Misty woke up and looked at the envolope opening it se expected to find something sweet but instead she found the letters: M-E-G. Puzzeled Misty dressed into her cream dress adn put on her black cloak and neckless then she went to find Meg.

"Meg?" She called when she found the Prima Donna ballarina standing outside of the costume room.

"Good morining and happy birthday, Misty." Meg greated her.

"Thank you. Do you know what this means?" Showing Meg the letter.

"Read this." Meg place the next envolpe in Misty's hand.

'Misty this journey has just begun Antonette is the next person you must great today.'

"Thank you Meg." Misty nodded before running off.

"Antonette." Misty once again greated.

"Hello Misty happy birthday." Antonette said handing Misty the next letter.

'Christine is the next you must find. She will give you your final instruction.'

Misty walked away to find Christine and you will never guess who she ran into.

"Oh. Hello Ashley." She said flatly walking around him and running toward where she had seen Christine.

"Happy birthday Misty!" Christine said as she saw the girl run toward her.

"Thank you..um so do you have a letter from Erik to?"

"No come with me." Christine led Misty to the roof where a table was set for two a nice dinner was on the table, Misty had not realised she was hungry untill she was the food nor had she realized it was noon time untill now.

The warm May sun warmed her face and she took off her cloak and set it on the chair.

"Goodbye Misty I'll see you later." Christine left misty alone on the roof of the opera house.

Misty stood there for a few moments then she flet someone coming up behind her.

"Not gonna work Erik." She turned and fell right into his arms leaning her back slightly Erik kissed Misty.

"I like to try anyway." He whispered cockily in her ear.

Erik lead Misty over to where the tabel was and pulled out her chair. Once they had finished their meal Erik had made for them Misty moved her chair over next to his and took his hand.

"I have an idea." She said kissing his ear.

Misty ran her hand up his arm feeling the creases in hes bicep under his shirt. Erik flexed traping her hand between his upper and lower arm.

"O do you now?" He asked flexing tighter but not so much it hurt her.

"Yes but I'll need my hand back." Erik losened his mucels and her hand slid out gently.

Standing to her feet she pulled Erik up with her.

"Lets dance." She whispered leaning on his chest.

Once they had finished danceing Erik lead them to the base of the Pegisis statue where there was shade.

"Here Happy birthday Misty." Erik handed her a small pacage.

Misty opened it and pulled out a red rose wreath. And under that was a black mesh veil that would flow down her back but not cover her face, Herself and Erik had agreed that they both would wear white half masks, Misty's had red roses painted along a green vine on hers.

"Thank you it is beautiful."

"Now future Mm. Destler I think that your friends are waiting for you." Misty loved it when he was formal.

"Thank you M. Destler I will see you later tonight, no?" She asked.

"Maybe, maybe not you know how elusive I can be." Erik had a mischevious look in his eyes and a grin on the visiable part of his face.

"Love you Erik." she called as she left.

"I love you more!" He called back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**AAWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I love Misty Erik moments Ouch! **

**Misty: What did you do?**

**Oral surgrey I got my wisdome teeth out a few hours ago and my stiched hurt.**

**Erik: Aww does da poor bay-bay need a kissie wissy?**

**Yes that would be, owie! nice**

**Erik: Not in this lifetime**

**I'd stick my toung out at you but it requiers to much jaw mucles movement. Misty will you be a doll and close for me?**

**Misty ofe corse Thank you all who reviewd and or read and keep them coming so Erik doesn't have to come after you.**

**Erik: yes I'm sure nobody wants to do the hemp jig. ****I remain, ****O.G**

**OUCH! CRAP! STUPID STICHES!**

**Erik: What did you do now?**

**I swallowed to hard and made my mucels jerk around and it made my stiched move and my jaw where the stiches are is swollen and it just Crappy.**


	18. Wedding Gown

Wedding Gown

"FINAL!" Came an excited shout from the young Prima Donnas room.

"O crap Erik better stay away. Hear that Erik NO SPYING!" Misty jumped around excitedly Meg and Christine sat on her bed watching her with amused smiles remembering when Christine had been going to pick out her wedding gown.

"Misty calm down and then we'll leave." Christine laid Gustave down on the bed.

"O all right." Misty said grabing her claok and tying her hair back in the rose head band, she had become acustome to wearing her hair back sence she had been dating Erik.

"Ok are you ready?" Christine asked amused.

"Yup I's ready." Misty laughed as she picked up the little 6 month old baby.

"Momma." He gurggeled reaching for Christine.

The three woman laughed at the little boy as Misty handed him to him mother. The women all walked to the wedding boutique. Misty walked in and went to the cream gowns in the back looking at the plain cream dressess, Then she saw it the perfect dress. It was pure white and had red roses along the waist and garnetts along the bodice.

"Wow." Misty said brethlessly.

"Its perfect." She whispered ad she looked at the price tag that was on the sleave, her smile faded when she saw the price,

"10 thousand francs?" She said.

"That's half Erik's sallary and double mine." She huffed as she walked away dissapointed.

"Meg take Gus." Christine walked to the front and bought the gown for Misty.

"Ma'ma will you have this delivered to the Opera Populaire, Give it to Mm. Giry she'll know what to do." The lady nodded and put the dress in a box for her dlivery boy to take.

"Misty lets go get something to eat, we'll come back later." Misty gently smiled at Meg as the three young Pirma Donnas walked out of the boutique to there usual cafe.

"Hello girls." Greeted Nathan the waiter.

"Hello Nathan." Christine and Misty greeted, Meg looked away blushing bright red.

"What would you ladies like today?" He asked them looking at Meg.

"Must you ask?" Misty joked.

After the girls ate their Dinner they all walked back to the Opera house.

"I'll see you two later." Christine said walking toward her house.

"Good bye Christy." Meg and Misty called after her.

"I'm gonna go the my room, I'm kinda tired." Misty said hugging Meg before she went to her room.

When she got to her room there was a white box with golden wrighting across the top that said Misty. She opened it and there was her gown. Looking up she wondered how it had gotten here.

"Christine." She said.

"Thank you." She laughed.


	19. My Feaince, The Opera Ghost

My Feaince, The Opera Ghost

Misty had always wanted a big wedding but with Erik's reputation around the opera that to her seemed imposibale. But Mm. Giry had a way of fixing that and so she went to the managers.

"Misty when are you going to have your wedding?" Andre walked up to Misty before she was set to go on stage.

"Um...I...I...I...Uh." Looking to Mm. Giry who nodded to her.

"Tell them." She mouthed.

"My...My feaince is...is the Opera Ghost." She was quite nervous as to how they would react.

"We know." Firmin told her.

"How! And why are you not angry?" Misty was confused now.

"Mm. Giry told us you wanted a big wedding and why you had not invited many more people then herself Christine and Meg."

"Oh." She said.

"Thank you." She mouthed before she went on stage as Margarita from Faust.


	20. Wedding Day: Misty's Morning

Wedding Day: Misty's morning

Misty woke up spralled across her bed at an odd angle, her arm was laid over her head, she was laying half on her back half on her side her spine was twisted funny like and her legs were tucked underneath her.

"UGH!" She groaned as she un tangeled herself her back popped as did her shoulders and knees.

"It's TODAY!" she cried as she jumped off her bed.

There was a knock at her door and in came Meg and Christine.

"Ready for today?" They asked as Misty's adorrable hipper streak wore off.

"Yup!"

Meg and Christine were alredy dressed in there maid of honner dresses. They were Black dresses with red roses that made a fitted waist and they had red lace for the sleves. Their hair was down and had red and black roses embedded in it. Misty went to her wordrobe and pulled out the white box with her wedding gown in it. The dress was pure white with a tight bodice and fitted waist around the wasit were red silk roses and a long emerald ribbon that looked like a long vine that flowed down the front of the dress where it tied into a bow. the bodice was a low square cut that had garnets embeded into the white lace. Meg did up Misty's hair **(A/N: if you've ever seen Taylor Swift's music video Love Story that's what her hair looks like) **Misty then took out her rose wreath and the black lace veil and put it on.

"You look like perfection." Christine told her as the girls hugged.

"Does Raoul know you're at Erik's wedding?"

"He doesn't know Erik's real name so I told him your getting Mairred to Erik Destler and I had to go and help you with the perticulars of the wedding. So he thinks I'm at a normal wedding."

"Nice." Misty took a breath as Anatoinett walked into the room.

"Are you ready Misty?"

Misty looked at her white half mask as she fasened her neckless. Picking up the mask and placeing on the scarred half of her face she turrned.

"Yes."


	21. Wedding Day: Erik's Morning

Wedding Day: Erik's Morning

Waking up in his bed Erik laid there looking up at the cealing of his room.

"Well today's the day." He said nervously and weakly.

He got up and began to dress **(A/N: I really don't feel like explaining how he dressed so he lookes like he did in the scene Phantom Of The Oprea except he don't have his gloves and his wig.) **Erik combed back his straw blond hair and then put on his mask.

"Well here goes nothing." He said pulling his cloak around himself and went up to the stage by the trap door he had leading to it.


	22. Together Forever

Together Forever 

Misty looked out across the stage and her stoamich fluttered when she saw Erik standing there. Misty heard the Wedding March play from Mm. Girys piano and lead by Andre she walked across the stage to Erik. Lost in his green eyes she didn't notice that the cerimony was almost over untill she heard Erik's vow.

"I do." He said.

"I do." Misty then vowed.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife you may kiss your bride." The preist said backing away.

Erik leand down and whispered in her ear.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Misty jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and the kissed Erik peppered her cheeks with kissed and they kissed once more on the lips before he set her down.

"I love you." Misty told him.

"I love you more." Erik whispered heatedly in her ear.

Giggling Misty ran off the stage and went to the parlor where they were going to have the reception. The tinkiling of her laugher reached Erik's ears and he snuck up behind her wraping his arms around her waist and rubbing his hands over her stoamich he whispered in her ear,

"May I have this dance?"

Giggiling Misty turned in his arms.

"Of course." She whispered teasing him.

They walked out to the dance floor and shared their first dance as man and wife. Misty ran her hand up and down his arm tickeling his skin.

"You little tease." He snarreld at her from under his white half mask.

"What makes you think that." She said acting inoccent.

After the party Misty and Erik decided, well Misty demanded they raced down to their house. Misty went trought her mirror and across the lake by the gondala.

"Yes I beet him!" She said happily.

Then something grabbed her and kissed her down her neck.

"Not by a long shot My Angel."

Squealing at Erik's voice Misty turrned and giggled.

"No one can beet the Phantom in his own home."

"Can't I?" Misty said as Erik kissed her on the lips and she took off her veil Laying it on the bench of the organ.

Erik took off her Mask and she took his as they kept kissing. And soon dissapeard for the night.


	23. I Am the Phantom!

I Am the Phantom

Erik awoke the next morning, he opened his eyes and next to him the bed was not empty and cold but warm. He rolled over and saw Misty laying there her hair was frizzy and she was still the red sheets that draped over her rose and fell with her deep even breathing. Erik smiled and looked at his wife, kissing her on the forehead he got up and dresses quietly, then he grabbed his pocket watch off the night stand, looking at the time it was 7:00 in the morning. Erik then went to the wordrobe and got out a gown he had made for Misty, it was black with black lace sleves like ones Christine's wedding gown had and it had a red lace sash that tied in the front of her hip, he laid it out in the open so she could find it when she woke.

Misty woke up thirty minuets later and she began to streach but when her arm ran over her bare stomich she froze confussed. Her vision came into focus and she looked around confussed.

"What the..." Then she went to move her hand but something cut her arm.

Pulling her hand out of the covers she had on a big dimond encrusted ring that had a big ruby in the middle. She smilled up at the celling hating not being a morning person as she got up and dressed in the black lace dress Erik had left for her. Misty walked out into the main room of her home and smiled at Erik who was sitting at his organ.

"Good morning, Erik." She said as he stood and walked over to her.

"Good Morning Angel!" He said kissing her on the head Misty sliped her hand behind her and picked up her half mask then she jumped off the steps and ran over and grabed her black cloak.

"Hey!" Erik protested as he stumbeled back from where she had hit her shoulder against him knocking him back off the bottom step.

"HAHA! You'll have to catch me if you want me!" She called from one of the tunnels that lead to box five. **(A/N: Wow that sentence came out wrong oops!)**

"That can be aranged." He muttered following her.

Misty had place her mask on her face as she ran up the steps and through the trap under one of the seats in the box and she latched it behind her, as she ran down the hall. She heard the latch of the chair as she walked away and she ran down to the stage where the ballarinas were practicing.

"Misty!" Meg and Christine called to her from where they were standing.

Misty pressed her finger to her lips as she sliped in and out of the ballarinas and over to her friends.

"Hi!" She whispered.

"What are you doing?" Meg asked.

"Hiding from Erik." Misty whispered as she, being the shortest of them stood behind her friends, looked up into what was her and her husbands private box.

When she looked away Erik steped onto the balkany and then made his voice travel through the theater.

"You think you can hide from me girl?" His voice echoed around the room.

"EEP!" Misty jumped but Erik was gone.

"Help!" Misty said as she looked into the shadows adjusting her mask.

"What did you do?" Christine asked.

"I was picking on him and pushed him off the steps." Misty said as she saw something move in the shadows.

Misty ran the other way and up into the catwalks above the stage.

"HAHAHAHA!" She laughed as she ran.

Then all of a sudden there was Erik infront of her.

"Come here little birdy your as elusive as mist." He coode to her.

"No!" Misty said.

"And why not child?" He asked coking his head to the side.

"BECAUSE I AM THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" Misty ran the other way laughing.

Erik followed close behind her laughing at his young wifes sense of humor.

"I told you you have to catch me!" She called as she slid down a rope and behind the back drops of the stage.

Misty stoped sure she had put a good bit of distance between them. She dobbled over and laughed trying to catch her breath. Then something or rather someone grabbed her and his warm breath was against her ear.

"There is only one Phantom Child." He whispered as she went straight.

Misty laughed and turned to face Erik she wraped her arms around his neck and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their box. Misty laughed and snuggeled into his chest.

"I love you." She sighed into him.

"I love you more Angel."


	24. Teach me to Swim

Teach Me To Swim

A/N: the next few chapters are there Honeymoon like thing Until she goes back to work!

The next morning Misty woke up alone and she laid there for a moment and smiled Looking at the celling as her vision came into focus. When she could see clearly she sat up and streched her back poping she laughed at that as she stood up and dressed in a symple navy blue and black dress that came to the center of her shins. Walking out into the main room she saw a half dressed Erik floating on his back in the lake, his mask was off, when he haerd her bare feet on the stone steps he stood up and walked over to her.

"Good morning My Love." He said kissing the crown of her forehead.

"Did you sleep well last night."

"Yes my dear I did." She said hugging him.

"Come and Swim with me." He whispered taking hold of her hand and walking toward the water.

Misty got out of his loes grip and steped back.

"Misty whats the matter?" he asked.

"I-I can't swim." She said looking at the deeper part of the lake.

Erik took one long stried and was standing next to her.

"I'll teach you." He said as he undid the back of her dress so she was in her shift.

He quickly picked her up and waked toward the lake.

"ERIK DESTLER!" Misty screamed trying to push against him and wriggle out of his grasp.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She said but he had a death grip on her.

When he was about waist deep in the lake he gave his wife a sly grin.

"Erik? Erik dont you dare!" She said and in the next instanat she was freefalling a few feet into the water she hit the surface and then Erik grabed her waist and pulled her up.

"You- O how dare you do that to me." She pouted.

"Here it's easy." Erik said hooking his arm under her knees and pulling her up so she was laying on her back in the water.

"Now breath like you do when you do your singing exersises." He instructed.

Misty did as told and she breathed in and out deeply and closed her eyes. When she opened them again Erik was laying on his back floating next to her she almost paniced that he was not there holding her but when she began to sink she quickly evend out her breath and stayed afloat. She looked at him breathing deeply his bare chest was muscular and his 6-pack rippled with each breath.


	25. I Never Wanted You

I Never Wanted You

A/N: SORRY BUT I RAN OUT OF HAPPY THINGS. LOL!=) I noticed that this story is getting popular and I figuer if ya'll want somemore I don't do anything with M so someone can wright it for ya'll Just let me know it will be out there. 

Misty opened her eyes and snuggeled into Eriks side. She laid there and watched his chest rise and fall as he slept she couldn't beleive she had been married for a week alredy. Erik's eyes cracked open and he looked down at his young wife.

"Good morning Angel." He said kissing her forehead.

"Good morning Love." Misty sighed as she snuggeled closer laying her head in his chest.

"What are we going to do today?" Misty asked.

"What would you like to do?" Eriks let her decided.

"Now now Erik you know if I decided I'll never move."

"Well why don't we have a lazy day sence you have work day after tomarrow and I'll go back to my Phantom like ways."

"HAHA! Well I don't know how much you'll scare the staff anymore sence they know that your not a ghost." Misty pushed away from him playfully as she stood up grabbing her night dress of the dresser and slid into it.

Erik smiled and watched her as she sat at the vanity and brushed out her hair. He got up and dressing in his trousers he walked over to her and took the brush from her and began to brush out the long golden brown ringlets that adorned her head, he then took a black ribon and tied it into her hair.

"Well arent you desperate today." She said with a smug grin.

Erik smiled and shrugged as he walked out into the main room. Misty went over to her wordrobe and pulled out a blood colored dress that had long sleves that were pure lace and it had a silver sash that tied around her waist.

When she walked out into the main room M. Giry was there.

"Misty y-your father has been arested." She said.

"He can rot in jail for all I care!" Misty said crossing her arms.

"He has asked to see you but I can't force you into it."

The madame left leveing Misty and Erik to talk it over.

"Misty you don't have to go but I will go with you." Erik said grabing her sholders and rubbing them.

Misty knodded and grabbed her cloak.

Misty and Erik went to the prison Erik had his punjab lasso hidden under his cape as he and his wife followed the police to the cell, Erik had to be careful so they would not realise who he really was.

"Her madame and monsuer this is John Walker's cell." The gaurd said.

"Thank you Monsuer i-if you could please leave is alone." Misty said as the gaurd turned and left them.

"Father?" Misty asked coldly.

A dark figuer came out of the corner of the cell the see Misty scowling at him from Erik's protective arms.

"M-Mi-Misty?" He asked.

"Yes now what is it you wan't?"

John looked at his long lost daughter and clearly saw the scares he knew he had inflited on her he could clearly hear her screams and cries as he would repeatedly hit and slap her.

"A-All I wanted was t-to ask for you forgivness but I can under stand if you wont give it to me." He said nearly whispered.

"When I left I never wanted you back in my life. And now that I look at you and see how pitiful you have become I-I just can't find it in me to hate you for the rest of my life and I had vowed."

John began to cry his frale body shaking with every sob.

"Thank you My Lil' Mist. You can't beleive nor imagine how happy I am to hear that nor how happy I am to know your well. And apperently provided for."

"Yes Daddy I am well provided for Myself and Erik both have high and well respected posistions in the Opera Populaire."

"I'm quite glad your dear mother use to always say that when you were old enough even if we didn't have to money we would take you to the Populaire and now I'm glad that you have a position there."

"Thank you Daddy." Misty said leaving.

Erik lingered behind glaring at the old man behind the bars.

"I did have it in my mind to kill you but now I guess I can't that Misty has forgiven you." He turned to leave but was stopped by the old mans voice.

"I can see you really love her."

"Yes with all my heart. I can no longer imagine life with out her and if something happened to her I don't know what I would do."

"Son...I give you my blessing that you may live a long life together. Ha I guess I'm a little late but I still shall give it to you."

"Thank you sir." Erik left to find Misty.

And a the next day Misty saw that in the paper John Walker had passed away in the small cell that she had left him in.

"I'm glad I had the chance to forgive him." Misty told Erik.

"I guess I'm officaly and orphan now."

She snuggeled into her husbands embrace as she drifted off to sleep.


	26. Happily Ever AfterMaybe

Happily Ever After...Maybe

Misty woke up and saw her beloved Erik on his side asleep.

"Good morning my love." She whispered to him.

She got up and looked in the mirror today was her first real Prima Donna role in the play. Misty was very nervous and it had often messed her stoamic up through out that week. Misty dressed and went up to the surface.

* * *

That night the Populaire was filling up as people filled in for the proformance. Misty looked out and saw all the people and of course she looked over to Box five and saw the shadow of Erik. Then it happened once again her stomiac lurched and she felt sick. Seh hurridly left back stage and just as she reached what was the back stage bathrooms the contents of her stomic left her.

"Misty!" She heard Meg calling to her.

Misty was leaning back against the wall sitting on the floor.

"I'm in here Meg."

"Mists are you ok?"

"It's probuly just a case of nerves." Misty shrugged.

"What is it?"

"I've felt really sick all week and I sometime I get nauses fealing. It has been going on for about a week."

"It might just be your nerves..."

* * *

Misty stood on the stage under the lights that caused her dress to sparkel.

**"You will think of me!"**

Misty bowed gingerly and smilled and glanced up into her private box at her husband and gave him a look that said 'I'll see you at home' he smiled back and mouthed 'I'll be waiting.'

Misty walked back stage and to her dressing room to change before she went down the tunnel to her home.

When she made it to her home she snuck up behind Erik and covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" she purred.

Erik stood and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

"You were perfect." He whispered.

"Well your perfect life has just got even better."

"Oh My Angel and what would make that happen?"

Misty grasped both his hands and looked into his eyes loveingly.

"Erik I-I'm Pregnat." She told him.

Erik went stock straight and his eyes went as wide as saucers as he staired at his young wife.

"Erik? Erik! Did you hear me!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Well there you go I want to say that I'm very greatful and want to thank my faithful followers and I want to give a speacial shout out to Neverland Child who has stayed with me from the very first chapter and I want to let ya'll know that there is plenty more Erik/Misty action to come in my sequel 'The Phantoms Rose'. I have had a lot of fun wrighting this and am sure to have great fun with the next so I hope you stick around and read 'The Phantoms Rose' And also my Prequel 'Becoming an Angel: The Story of Misty Walker' Once again thank you my faithfyl followers and stick arpund there is plenty more excitment in 'The Phantoms Rose' 

25-Crash-174


End file.
